


Thanks, Dad

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Incest Play, M/M, Sleepy Peter Parker, secret kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: hey babe you are amazing <3 <3 <3 if you are taking prompts could you do me starker incest play, like where they are not actually related but maybe peter accidentally calls Tony dad in bed bc he’s always wanted a father figure and they really get off on it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Thanks, Dad

The two lay in bed after a long day. Both are extremely exhausted after spending hours in meetings—Tony in the meetings, Peter just shopped at the mall across the street— and later at a gala. Tony reaches over to grab his boyfriend’s hand, eyes falling shut. “You looked so beautiful tonight, sweetheart.” He says quietly.

Peter sighs happily and on the brink of falling asleep, mumbles, “Thanks, Dad.” But the boy’s eyes snap open when he feels Tony’s grip on his hand tighten. He sits up quickly, fully awake now, turning toward his boyfriend. “I-I, um-“

“What did you say?” Tony interrupts.

Peter splutters, eyes filling with tears in humiliation. “I don’t—I didn’t mean that—I-It slipped out, Mr. Stark.” Peter tries to pull his hand out of his boyfriend’s grip, but Tony only squeezes harder, and drags the boy to lay back down.

“If it slipped out, it means you’ve been thinking about it, baby.” He murmurs into the boy’s ear. The boy lays on his side, facing away from the older man. He’s so embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “You’re my fucking boyfriend, I shouldn’t have called you that. I-I think it’s because I never had a father figure growing up and you just take such good care of me. I’m fucking disgusting.” He buries his face in his pillow, hoping the bed will swallow him whole.

“If you’re disgusting, then what am I?” Tony grabs the boy’s hips and pulls his body flush against his front. “Because I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life, baby boy.” Peter gasps when he feels the man’s hard cock press against his pajama covered ass. 

The boy tries to sit up again, but Tony tightens his grip on the boy’s sides, breathing heavily into his ear. “Fucking hell, Peter. Want me to be your daddy? I can be your daddy.” He whispers, grinding against the boy’s perky bottom. Peter's mouth falls open in a silent moan, his own cock fattening up.

Peter bites his lip to keep from screaming out how bad he wants it; he's still embarrassed.

Tony continues when the boy doesn’t respond. “Yeah, you wanna be my son, baby? Want me to drop you off at school with a load of cum up your ass? You being the only person who knows it’s your own father’s. I can feel you squirming, Peter. Don’t pretend you don’t like this.” 

The teen cries out, throwing his head back against the man’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck please, Daddy. I want it, I need it so bad.” Tony flips the boy over to face him, and pulls him up to straddle his thighs. He pulls Peter’s face down to roughly connect their lips in a heated kiss.

“Want Daddy to fuck you, sweetheart?” Tony asks, fingers caressing the boy’s milky thighs. Peter whines and nods fervently. 

“Yes, Daddy. C-Can I ride you please?” The boy asks shyly, looking down at the man. Tony smiles and nods, telling the boy to fetch the lube from the bedside table. He quickly obliges and crawls back on top of his boyfriend. Tony leans up and pulls the boy’s shirt up and over his head. Even in the dark he can see the boy’s coy smile directed at him.

“God, I love you so much, baby.” He mumbles before he flips them over, Peter lying underneath the larger man. Tony quickly pulls the boy’s boxers off and throws them somewhere behind him. “Gonna open you up, son.” He hums, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a decent amount on his fingers, spreading it to warm it up a bit. 

Peter cries out when the first finger breaches him, the poor boy is always so damn tight, but Tony leans down to leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck, which calms him instantly. He knows his boy so well. By the time Tony has three fingers inside of him, Peter is writhing around on the bed, and Tony knows he’s ready. The man quickly pulls his own clothes off and slicks up his hard cock before pulling the boy back in his lap, aligning with the boy’s sweet hole. 

“Want you in me, Daddy. Wanna be filled to the brim with your cum. Wanna feel it in my throat.” The boy moans out, and Tony has to use all of his strength not to ram himself up into Peter. The boy likes him to start slow; always. He pulls Peter down slowly until the head pops in and takes a deep breath.

“Fuck, always so tight baby.” He groans, cock about halfway in the boy. “It’s like I made you just for this; my personal cock-warmer.” He notices the boy’s breath hitch and he chuckles, gripping his waist. “You like that, Pete? Like knowing your Daddy made you for this reason alone?” He grabs the boy’s cock as soon as he begins to bounce on his shaft, craving to hear those moans he loves so much. 

“Yes, Daddy! Yes, yes fuck yes I love it so much! Only good for one thing, Daddy.” He pants as Tony thrusts his hips up every time Peter lowers his own. “Just a cock-warmer for Daddy. F-Fuck I’m gonna cum. Can I please cum, Dad? Please I’ve been so good!” He begs, looking down into the man’s lust-filled eyes.

Tony quickly flips them over and begins pounding into the boy's tight hole. “Go ahead, son.” He grunts, his own thrusts becoming ragged and shallow. “Daddy’s come cum too.” He thumbs Peter’s slit and the boy immediately cries out, painting white all over his chest. His clenching around the man’s cock milks his own orgasm out, and Tony falls on top of him, pulsing hot into the boy’s hole.

Once their breathing calms, Tony pulls out slowly, and cuddles into the boy, giving him kisses everywhere his lips can reach. Peter giggles and turns to face him, stealing his lips in a kiss. “Love you, Daddy.” He says happily. 

Tony strokes the boy’s face and pinches his cheek softly. "I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
